memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
None But the Brave
(Star Trek Unlimited) | number = 4 | writer = Dan Abnett and Ian Edginton | penciler=Mark Buckingham | inker=Kev Sutherland | editor=Tim Tuohy | eic = Bob Harras | colorist = Kevin Somers | letterer = Phil Felix | publisher = Marvel Comics | published = | anthology = Unlimited, Issue 4 | pages = 22 | date = 2270 | stardate = unknown |}} None But the Brave was a 22-page Star Trek: The Original Series story which appeared in the fourth issue of Marvel Comics' anthology series Star Trek Unlimited along with the TNG story " ". In this story, Starfleet sent a task force to recover an experimental starship captured by Romulans. Publisher's description ;From solicitations :Scotty joins Starfleet Security in a covert mission to rescue a captured Federation starship — a ship with a secret! Summary The field tested a warp accelerator that theoretically could yield transwarp speeds. In 2268, its inventor dismissed it as too unstable, but Starfleet built it anyway. It failed, forcing all personnel to evacuate in the saucer section. Unfortunately, the engineering section was recovered by Romulans and brought to their Atnox Depot for study. Commodore Foley hoped to recover the ship, and sent the to the edge of the Romulan Neutral Zone as a lure. :Mission log, Commander recording. The Federation ship prowls the edge of the border. Taunting us. Under normal circumstances, such actions would seem reckless and foolhardy, but I am dealing with James Kirk, and therefore I must look for a deeper purpose... just as I must look for his slightest slip, the slenderest excuse to destroy him... With six ships dispatched from Atnox Depot to support Mirek, the facility was only lightly guarded when Montgomery Scott and a commando team landed and sneaked aboard the Confederate. Scott provided limited shields and maneuvering thrusters, enough to launch the Confederate and escape the depot's defensive gun emplacements. They had enough power for a 30-second burst at warp two, which got them within sight of the Enterprise, but they came to a dead stop on the wrong side of the border. Starfleet Intelligence operatives armed the Confederate's auto destruct, but the miracle worker had one more idea. Scott readied the warp accelerator for one last test, then sent a coded message telling the Enterprise how to shield themselves. The propulsion system misfired as expected – generating a distortion field that disabled all of the Romulan ships. Before the Confederate fell into a spacial rift, the commando team safely beamed over to the Enterprise. :Captain's log, supplemental. With nothing left to fight over, the Romulans have withdrawn, and the has arrived to collect Commodore Foley and her people… References Characters :Baskin • Pavel Chekov • Craig • Foley • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • unnamed Romulans Virgil Brahms • Liviana Charvanek Starships and vehicles : • ( heavy cruiser) • • • unnamed Romulan starships ( birds-of-prey • battle cruiser • warbird) Locations :Romulan Neutral Zone (Atnox Depot) Romulus Races and cultures :Human • Romulan States and organizations :Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Security • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :auto destruct • cloaking device • computer • dilithium • disruptor • gun emplacements • drydock • helm • impulse • intermix chamber • life support • phaser • phaser bank • phaser rifle • shields • thruster • transporter • transwarp drive • type-2 phaser • type-3 phaser • viewscreen • warp accelerator • warp engine • weapon Ranks and titles :captain • centurion • chief medical officer • commander • commodore • detective • engineer • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • fleet commander • officer • Starfleet ranks Other references :assignment patch • battle bridge • beam • brain • bridge • bull • captain's log • day • engineering • hour • light year • money • mustache • plasma • Romulan language • saucer section • saucer separation • second • secondary hull • space-time continuum • spacial distortion • spacial rift • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • transporter room • warp two • year Appendices Background * The was depicted as a starship. Six years later, the Nimrod would survive a battle with Romulans in |Honor Blade}}. * Scott grew a mustache since the events of the previous story, " ". He had the mustache in the next story, "As Flies to Wanton Boys", but not in the alternate reality created by Q and Trelane seen in "An Infinite Jest". Related stories * – Events from this story were described by , Liviana Charvanek's sister. * }} – The emerged from the spacial rift in 2371 and was again recovered by Romulan forces. Images Mirek.jpg|Commander Mirek USS Confederate separated.jpg|Secondary hull of the [[USS Confederate|USS Confederate]]. USS-Nimrod.jpg|[[USS Nimrod|USS Nimrod]] Connections Timeline )}} | before = #3: | after = #5: As Flies to Wanton Boys }} | after = }} }} | nextMB = As Flies to Wanton Boys }} External link * category:tOS comics